Ai No Kimochi
by BluAyu
Summary: Akira and Hikaru are now living together and working on their Go careers but it seems like Hikaru is keeping a secret about his sensei from his childhood. Akira is determined to find out what had went on when he first met Hikaru. AkiHik
1. Chapter 1

**Ai No Kimochi**

**BluAyu**

**One **

Akira Touya looked at the Go Board as if he was in a daze, he had him on his mind again. And it aggravated him like hell. Hikaru Shindo wasn't better than he was in any way... There was no proof of that being possible. And yet, Shindo had beaten him once before, that was enough proof, but Akira had beaten Hikaru many times before. It was Shindo's sick twisted game he'd play and Akira was getting tired of it.

"If you keep playing this bad with me I'm afraid I'll have to resign on purpose," said Meijin Touya.

Akira snapped out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking," he replied quickly.

Meijin looked at his son seriously.

"What's on your mind?"

Akira looked down at the Go Board…his eyes cast only on the board and not his father.

"I was thinking about him. He plays that sick twisted emotional game with me all the time, it's absolutely impossible to understand it. Shindo has no idea how much he wrecks me up," he replied coldly.

"I see, you need to get your mind off him for awhile son, just let everything fall in it's place," said Meijin.

Akira nodded silently.

"And it seems like I've won this game, I hope to see a better game played tomorrow morning," said Meijin standing up.

Akira bowed to his father before walking out of the room, sliding on his Kaio school uniform jacket that he had hung on the back of the chair so he'd be ready when he decided to head for school. He glanced back at the door in which behind it lay his father, and then walked out the door down to the subway train that led to the upper part of town.

The ride was silent and uneventful, the time at school was uneventful as well. Akira had always done well in his studies, he was good at everything, and Akira himself knew that he had a much better life than others. Then why did he feel so ungrateful? Maybe because his life was too perfect out in the open. Akira was actually going through a lot, his mother died a year ago when he was in the middle of his second year at Kaio. His father was getting old too, and Akira would pray that Meijin would live longer… And then Shindo would get on his nerves…that's what was messing him up at the time. Akira knew that he shouldn't think about Shindo, but they were having a game at the Go Salon in an hour so it was sort of hard to avoid the matter of thinking about him.

Akira walked out of the school grounds and took the next subway down to the plaza in which the Go Salon was at. When Akira got there, Shindo was waiting for him in the more private section of the Go Salon, two bowls of what Akira guessed was ramen were on the table.

"Touya you made it! Good I bought us some food," said Hikaru, his golden brown eyes gleaming.

Akira gave a small smile, "Arigato Shindo-San, Itadakimasu."

Hikaru nodded giving a murmur of, "Itadakimasu, thanks for the food."

The ate in silence and Akira joked around saying, "Shindo, I thought we were here to play Go, not eat to our hearts content."

Hikaru would grin goofy and reply, "We are, I thought we should eat first though, I mean you I know never eat much so I decided to make sure you got some food before we played. You do know that eating before doing something that requires the mind helps you think right?"

Akira sighed nodding.

"I dunno maybe I'm stalling my defeat against you," added Hikaru teasingly.

Akira's eyes looked into Hikaru's for a slight second.

"You're not confident?" he asked.

Hikaru was about to respond when Otaga came in, he was paler than usual, he looked frightened.

"Touya, urgent news," he said.

Hikaru and Akira stood up at the same time.

"You can tell me in front of Shindo right?" asked Akira

Otaga nodded.

"I think it's best for him to know as well, Akira your father had a heart attack before you left school and died. We tried to contact you at school but you had already made it here," he said.

Akira's eyes went blurry on him and we stumbled to the ground. He was going to be sick, right then and there, he could already feel the ramen coming back up, but he wasn't about to let himself get sick in front of Shindo.

"Touya, are you okay?" asked Hikaru, kneeling down beside his friend.

"I-I'm fine," Akira whispered.

"Touya, would you like me to take you home?" Hikaru asked.

Akira nodded. Hikaru helped his rival off the floor, their hands intertwining each other. Otaga looked at the two and Hikaru walked to the door and glanced back at Otaga.

"I'll take care of Akira, don't worry," he said before both of them walked out the door.

Akira glanced at his rival as they walked down the corridors leading to outside.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

"I want to though. Touya, your father just died, you have nobody else to help you unless they end up being adults. My father died when I was little and I know how it feels, trust me…I know how it is to loose someone," said Hikaru, sadness all in his voice.

"No, you don't know how it feels Shindo, you lost your father when you were little, I doubt you even remember it," snapped Akira, pulling away from Hikaru's grasp.

Hikaru looked hurt.

"I lost someone recently just as well, it wasn't a family member though, it was my sensei," he said.

Akira looked shocked for a second.

"Sensei?"

Hikaru nodded.

"He ended up mysteriously disappearing after I got into a fight with him over something stupid. I looked everywhere for him but he was nowhere to be found," he said.

Akira sighed.

"That would be terrible, to not know weather someone you cared about is alive or dead, I'm sorry Shindo," he said.

Hikaru smiled.

"It's okay Touya," he said as they walked amongst the crowds and hordes of people. For the first time in Akira's life, he felt loved…truly loved. Shindo was taking care of him, he thought. Maybe it was because Shindo thought it was the right thing to do, and Akira most definitely knew that he did not want pity from anyone. Akira dreaded going home, if anything the corpse of Meijin Touya was already removed from the house, but people would be there along with other things. Akira was going to have to take care of everything on his own now. He couldn't help but feel a little bit grateful that Hikaru was walking him home.

_(A/N: That's the first chapter...um...I bet I made everyone OOC...> Forgive me! It'll get better in the end.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

**_(A/N: Ah thank you for pointing out my mistakes. To note to my readers, I haven't exactly seen the Hikaru No Go anime series! I'm stuck with the badly English translated version of the manga anddid some research online...and there's not much information. Anyway, alot of people are saying this is an AU...o.o' There's actually a couple things that bind this fanfiction up so it continues with the story. Just forgive my silly mistakes, correct me if you want to. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Here's chapter two!)_**

Akira led Hikaru down through the neighborhood. It was a richer part of town with huge three level houses, fountains, expensive cars parked in the driveway and more. Hikaru was in awe of the place, but wasn't surprised that Akira Touya lived in the rich neighborhood.

Akira groaned as people were crowded around his house. He pulled away from Hikaru who was shocked.

"I would hate to be you right now," he said.

Akira sadly smiled.

"You can go on home now Shindo." He said.

Hikaru shook his head.

"No way am I leaving you here with a bunch of people surrounding the house," he said.

They both bravely walked up and through the crowds, reporters by the handful surrounded Akira and some even surrounded Hikaru. The police were there to break up the huge crowds and lead Akira and Hikaru up to the door where they could get in. There were documents for a funeral on the kitchen counter, and Akira decided to fill them out so he wouldn't have to do it later.

His hand trembled as he wrote, and his eyes were tearing up again. Hikaru looked at Akira for a long while as he wrote.

"Do you want me to write for you?" he asked.

Akira shook his head as tears rolled down his face.

"Your handwriting is terrible Shindo, even if I cry, my handwriting is still better than yours," he replied.

Hikaru smiled sadly.

"Alright, but if you can't write anymore then tell me," he said.

Akira wiped his tears away and began to write again. He finished writing up all the information. Hikaru looked at him.

"Would you like to go to sleep Touya? It might help you," suggested Hikaru.

Akira shook his head.

"I-I can't exactly sleep," he replied.

"I wouldn't blame you, I would suggest eating but we just ate ramen," said Hikaru.

"Shindo you can leave now," said Akira.

"I'm not going to do that, no matter how much you push me away Akira Touya, I'm always going to come back. You need someone by you and don't try to deny it. Plus even for me, there's no way in hell I'm leaving you alone in this house," said Hikaru.

Akira glared at him.

"I don't need your pity," he said coldly.

"I'm not pitying you, you're my friend, and friends help each other when stuff like this happens," snapped Hikaru.

Akira looked shocked for a second. Shindo thought of them as friends? Akira had always found Shindo to be his rival, is opponent to beat, but he had never considered them to be friends.

"What? Did you only think of me as a rival?" asked Hikaru.

Akira shook his head no.

"I-I just didn't know if you felt the same way," he lied.

"Well I did," said Hikaru.

"Shindo, you better get home before it gets dark, I mean it, I'll be fine," said Akira.

Hikaru smirked.

"Either you're coming home with me, or we're both staying here."

Akira growled in frustration.

"Your mother is going to have your head," he said.

Hikaru chuckled.

"She'll deal with it and understand," he said.

"Fine, then may we stay over at your place Shindo?" asked Akira.

Hikaru smiled, "Sure, if you have a phone I'll tell her in advance."

Akira pointed over to where the silver portable phone lay on the living room table.

"I won't be too much trouble?" he asked.

Hikaru rolled those golden eyes of his.

"Of course not."

Hikaru quickly dialed his house number.

"Kaa-San? Yes, so you heard…? Maybe he spend the night...? I asked him…yeah prepare some food and a bath for him…. That is if you can…I can do it if you need me to."

"Tell her not to go to so much trouble," whispered Akira.

Hikaru looked at him as if he were to say 'Shut up and sit down'. Akira obeyed the order sitting down next to Hikaru on the black leather sofa.

"Alright, Ja!" said Hikaru hanging up the phone.

Akira stared at him for a couple seconds and Hikaru smiled softly at the boy.

"Pack some clothes," ordered Hikaru.

Akira nodded running upstairs to his room. Hikaru followed…Akira's room consisted of a laptop on his desk, a bed, a Go Board, books on shelves, and a couple trophies from where he had won games of Go in various tournament when he was younger.

Akira would be surprised to figure out that Hikaru's room consisted of a bed, a Go Board, a new computer, some books that were mostly manga not to mention a game console that had various videogames surrounded messily around it.

"Ano, Shindo, do you want me to bring anything particular?" asked Akira.

Hikaru glanced at him.

"Bring anything extra if you like, everything is at my house," he replied.

Akira had finished packing and soon headed for the Shindo residence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three **

It had been three almost four years since the death of Meijin Touya had occurred. Since then Hikaru had always been there for Akira. Both kept in contact with eachother thanks to their love for Go, not separating their ways after highschool graduation, even though they had went to completely different schools.

It was during a Go game that Hikaru proposed the idea to Akira. They had been playing a long game, it had already been an hour intoit alreadyand it was still difficult to read eachother's moves.

"You know, fall is about to come again Touya. You're taking a break from school aren't you? At least for a year?" asked Hikaru as if he was in deep thought.

Akira placed a white stone on the Go Ban and replied, "Yes, I'm taking a break and then I'm going to win a couple titles so the Meijin title doesn't go to waste."

Hikaru smirked.

"That's just like you. But that's not the point I was getting to," he said.

Akira glanced up at Hikaru, quizzically at the matter.

"Then what is the point you wanted to get through to me?" he asked.

"Well, we are still young, and we know eachother well and my mom even agrees to the idea; Touya how about you and I find a place and live there until we get enough money together to afford to live our own lives?" Hikaru suggested.

Akira's eyes went wide.

"L-Live together?" he asked.

Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, why not?"

Akira sighed.

"I still live at the house. We could use that as our living quarters, that is if you're so desperate to move out of your parents place," he said.

"That'd be great! We could play Go all the time and everything!" exclaimed Hikaru happily.

"You make it sound so fun Shindo, living on your own isn't easy, there are bills to pay, food to buy. There are a lot of responsibilities. It's not all fun and games, the only reason I can live easy is thanks to my father's fortune that he left behind when he died," explained Akira.

"No problem, when would be a convenient time to move in?" asked Hikaru.

"Today if you're up to it. You can use the guest room as your bedroom," replied Akira.

--

Hikaru within a day had all his stuff moved in, thanks to the help of Akira and Tsutsui and not to mention Kaga who wanted to hang around for some unknown reason.

"That's all of it," said Hikaru, as the group of four sat in the living.

"Thank goodness," said Tsutsui stretching his arms out. He had ended up carrying Hikaru's TV with Akira and it was heavy! The only reason Hikaru hadn't volunteered for the job was because he was busy getting the desk in the house in one piece. Kaga for the whole time, sat on the couch and watched the three younger boys move stuff from the car into the house.

"Thank you guys so much," said Hikaru smiling cheerfully.

"No problem! Tetsuo and I had just gotten back from Hong Kong and were just in at the time. Plus Waya and Isumi had a tournament to attend to," said Tsutsui.

"Are you sure it was tournament or a tongue war Tsutsui?" asked Kaga smirking.

Tsutsui's glasses slid down the bridge of his nose, as he blushed brightly.

Hikaru and Akira looked startled.

"Those two are a couple?" asked Akira.

Tsutsui nodded.

Kaga looked shocked.

"You guys didn't know, oh my god! It's been roaming all over the place. I thought they would've told you or Yuki or Akari would've told you. I guess not!" he said.

Hikaru chuckled.

"It's about time those two came out with their feelings," he said.

"Those two are bound to the hip now, where one is you'll see the other," Tsutsui quietly.

Kaga smirked placing his arm around the younger boy's waist.

"Sort of like us hm Kimihiro?" he whispered huskily.

Tsutsui blushed madly. And Akira couldn't help but to giggle at the sight.

"Oh I see what's going on here, so I'm taking it all my friends are homosexual," said Hikaru jokingly.

"Oh Yuki and Akari aren't…and Touya over there isn't…is he? Unless you two have something to admit to us as well," said Kaga.

"Tetsuo!" hissed Tsutsui.

Hikaru just laughed.

"Touya and I are just friends, nothing more. Our innocence still remains intact," he said.

Akira looked at the golden eyed boy horrified.

"What's that supposed to mean Shindo! What the hell are you implying to them!" he squealed out.

Kaga smirked holding Tsutsui closer to him.

"What he's implying kid, is that he wants you more than anything else and he wants you to be his uke," he said.

Hikaru gave Kaga a warning look.

"I implied nothing of the sort. I was saying that Touya and I are just friends, nothing more," he said coldly.

Akira nodded in agreement.

Tsutsui smiled softly at the pair.

"Tetsuo and I better get going, I hope you guys do well living together and all," he said.

Akira and Hikaru stood up and bid both farewell bowing. There was an awkward silence with Tsutsui and Kaga left.

"So…how about we have some ramen for dinner?" offered Hikaru.

Akira made a face.

"Shindo we are not living off of ramen, I'm going to make some curry tonight and you'll eat it and you won't complain. I'm going to start making it now so stay out of the kitchen," he said sternly walking away.

Hikaru sighed and headed to his room. There was no point arguing over food. Yes of course Hikaru and Akira would argue over everything little thing…Go games…the way they dressed…the way they spent their money….school work…. But Hikaru had gotten to be where in Akira's house, he wouldn't argue because he had knew what had happened years before, and how he helped Akira through it all.

---

_"Ne…we can share beds if you want Touya, that's what I do with Waya and whoever comes over," suggested Hikaru._

_Akira looked away blushing._

_"That is if it makes you comfortable," Hikaru added quickly._

_"It's fine with me Shindo, just don't grope me in the middle of the night," replied Akira._

_Hikaru looked taken a back but didn't argue with the boy. His golden eyes softened at seeing Akira hide his emotions, pretending that nothing had happened that day._

_"Shindo get out of here while I change, I'll call you back in here afterward," ordered Akira pulling out some night clothes from his suitcase._

_Hikaru obeyed the order and took pity on the boy…he heard some sobs in the room behind the closed doors. Hikaru never wanted to see him this hurt…ever again._

_---_

An hour or what seemed like an hour later to Hikaru, Akira called him in for dinner.

The kitchen was where Hikaru was used to eating, but Akira had lead him to the dining room where a long table stood in the middle of the room a crystal and silver chandelier hanging over it. The plates of food were there, beside eachother.

"Itadakimasu, arigato Touya," said Hikaru sitting down.

Akira also sat down and there was a silence.

"Eat Shindo," said Akira.

"Hm, it's only fair for a guest to wait until his host takes the first bite," pointed out Hikaru.

Akira rolled his emerald eyes and ate the first bite.

"You're not the a guest here, you're a resident. You live here," snapped Akira.

Hikaru smiled.

"Yeah, it's going to take some time to get used to that," he said.

Akira glanced up at him. So did Hikaru…they both quickly looked back down at their food.

"It's good," said Hikaru taking a huge portion into his mouth.

Akira blushed.

"Don't take such big bites, you'll choke," he murmured.

They both ate discussing various topics. Like Go and school. It was just like Hikaru was visiting but there was still the awkward feeling and Hikaru prayed it would go away by tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Hikaru woke up with someone poking him in the ribs. Hikaru tossed and turned but the poking didn't stop. He opened his eyes to see an annoyed Akira Touya standing over him, fully dressed. Hikaru looked out the window…the sun hadn't even risen yet.

"Argh, Touya the sun hasn't even risen yet," groaned out Hikaru.

"Get dressed, you're going to attend breakfast with me and a morning Go game before I play one of Korea's top Go Pro's this morning, I need all the practice I can get," ordered Akira.

Hikaru sat up looking at the clock on the bedside table. 5:30 AM... How in the hell did Touya manage to wake up this early in the morning!

"Fine, just lemme get dressed and awake," muttered Hikaru.

Akira nodded and walked out of the room and Hikaru quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth and then headed downstairs to join Akira for breakfast.

There was clatters coming from the kitchen and the flat screen TV was on in the living room the weather broadcast was on. Today it was going to be rainy. Wonderful, that meant no shopping for manga in Tokyo today unless you had a car and had the money to afford parking.

Akira came out of the kitchen with glass plates and chopsticks in his hands.

"Let me help you with that," said Hikaru, grabbing the plates from Akira's arms and setting the table for him.

Akira had went back into the kitchen bringing out one dish of food out at a time.

Hikaru was awestruck.

"You didn't have to make so much Touya, I would've dealt with cereal," he said.

"Don't worry about it, too much sugar would be bad for you anyway. It's good to have a full breakfast," replied Akira as both of them sat down.

"Itadakimasu," both said. Hikaru had never seen such a huge breakfast. There was omelet on the table, coffee, orange juice, rice, bacon, rolls and muffins, and green tea ice cream .

Both ate to their hearts content and Hikaru brought up the weather.

"They said it was going to rain, are you sure you'll be able to even get around out there?" asked Hikaru.

"Shindo don't worry so much, I'm taking the subway down to the city and Ogata is dropping me off here if it rains," replied Akira.

"I'll stay here and wash dishes and clean up the house while you're gone," offered Hikaru.

Akira didn't argue, if Hikaru was going to live in his house without paying rent, then he should at least take part in doing chores.

"Can you have lunch ready by the time I get home?" asked Akira as they took the dishes into the kitchen. Hikaru had seen the kitchen many times before.

The walls were a soft yellow and there was a counter with bar stools and the cabinets were painted white. It was a very comforting place. Next to the kitchen was a huge window that had the view of the backyard with its Japanese garden. The next room over was the room that would've most likely been used for a kendo sword arts dojo, but instead it was the den used to play Go and also led out to the backyard with it's many gardens.

"Yeah sure, what do you want to have?" replied Hikaru.

"Anything but ramen," replied Akira.

Hikaru laughed, "Alright then, I'll let my meal be a surprise then."

They both went into the den and Akira opened the sliding doors revealing the outside, the sky was dark purple-ish blue color and the sun was barely coming up. The den was clear of everything except many Go Boards…there was many different designs of Go Boards and such.

"Let's play Shindo, no handicap, odds or evens?" asked Akira sitting down. Hikaru also sat down.

"Odds," replied Hikaru.

Akira placed the stones out on the board.

"You win, you get to be black," he said.

Hikaru smiled.

"I'm feeling lucky," he said.

"Your luck is going to run out if you don't have your mind focused on our game," said Akira sternly.

"Fine sheesh, you're so serious Touya. Onegaishimasu," said Hikaru.

"Onegaishimasu," Akira repeated back.

The game was quiet, the only noises were the wind that rustled with the trees and the water pouring out of the garden fountain…along with maybe some birds and crickets.

"You should've moved there Touya, now I can cut you off completely," said Hikaru placing to a spot on the board.

"Don't tell me that Shindo, I have a plan, as for you: you're game is so immature today I can already see the first twelve moves you have planned ahead of time," shot back Akira.

"Your plans are always from the same book," argued Hikaru.

"Well at least I have a strategy," snapped Akira.

"And who said I didn't!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Stop trying to act like you have one because everyone knows you play as you go," said Akira.

"God dammit Touya! I can't stand you!" shouted out Hikaru.

"I can't stand you either!" Akira exclaimed.

"Saa, I win," he added.

Hikaru looked at the board closely.

"What the hell?" he screamed out.

"I cut you off here and you can't move anywhere else Shindo...see? I surrounded your stones there and there, if you moved toward that star point I could cut you off there as well so you might as well resign," explained Akira pointing to each place at the board.

"Fine, it's not like you haven't won against me before," said Hikaru.

Akira looked down at the wooden floor his eyes in deep thought…he looked hurt.

"I never understood that," he whispered.

"Understood what?" asked Hikaru.

"Never mind Shindo, I need to be leaving. Ja!" replied Akira quickly heading out of the den.

"Be careful Touya! Be home soon!" exclaimed Hikaru.

Akira heard what Hikaru said through the living room and blushed. Hikaru was acting like some sort of housewife for god's sake!

"Shindo!" called out Akira.

Hikaru came out of the den and into the living room.

"Nani Touya?" he asked.

"You have my cell phone number right?" he asked.

"Ano...yeah I have it stored on my cell," replied Hikaru.

Akira nodded as if to understand.

"Okay, if you need me call me. Ja!" he said.

Hikaru nodded as well and Akira left the house leaving Hikaru alone in the house in utter silence.

(A/N: YAY! The fourth chapter, I placed a little side note for the whole green tea ice cream thing. I guess you could say I'm sort of like Akira, I also wake up at 5:30 AM for school and such. So I thought, yes Akira is a perfectionist it'd only be right for him to wake up at ungodly hours of the morning. I had to add green tea ice cream to the breakfast because it's wonderful to have Mochi Green Tea Ice Cream in the morning while watching either watching the news or morning anime. It's actually very enjoyable to wake up early and eat it…you all should try it sometime! Until next chapter!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

There was not much for Hikaru to clean except maybe the dishes, vacuum, do his own laundry, and clean the windows and tables. After that he had nothing to do. Hikaru decided to go into his room and go online to play some Internet Go. His mother had long bought him a nice silver laptop that was his highschool graduation present along with his car…a Honda Accord…which wasn't exactly a sports car but it was better than nothing.

It was about 10:00 AM when Hikaru decided to get off-line and make lunch.

He turned on the radio listening to some current J-Pop and J-Rock while working on making some Teriyaki and chicken. Hikaru knew that he wasn't the best at cooking but it was Touya's fault for leaving it up to him to make lunch! Still Hikaru wasn't careless with his cooking, he put a lot of care into it.

He sat in the kitchen for awhile just to think, he grabbed some paper and starting practicing on his Kanji and Hiragana and Katakana, making sure that he wouldn't forget how to write each character.

By 11: 43 AM rain began to pour and the food was almost ready. His cell phone rang playing the theme songs to one of his favorite animes.

"Moshi Moshi?" asked Hikaru.

"Shindo it's Touya, unfortunately Ogata won't be able to pick me up due to traffic, I might be awhile, can the food wait?" asked Akira. Hikaru could hear the cars and street noises even the rain in the background of the phone.

"Do you need me to pick you up? The food will do fine," said Hikaru.

"Iya, the traffic is horrible, worse than rush hour. I'll come on the subway and walk home," replied Akira.

"Touya you didn't even bring an umbrella with you idiot! It's pouring like crazy!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me Shindo," said Akira.

"Fine, I'll prepare you a hot bath for when you get home," said Hikaru.

"A-Arigato Shindo, Ja! If I'm not home by 1:00 start eating," stuttered out Akira.

Hikaru smiled at that shy stutter.

"I'll wait, now get home quick. Ja!" he said and the pressed the end button on the phone.

Hikaru went to the marble covered bathroom and started up the bathtub and placed some salts into the water to soothe Akira when he got home.

It was about 12:54 PM when Akira got home.

"Tadima!" called out Akira, taking his shoes off at the front door.

"Your home! Good! The bath is ready for you, I'll set the table," said Hikaru.

Akira blushed and headed upstairs to find the bath waiting for him.

The food was all out and prepared which took about twenty minutes to get in dishes and all, and five minutes later Akira was downstairs in a loose turtle neck and dress pants waiting to eat.

"It's all ready," said Hikaru proudly as they both sat down to eat.

"Itadakimasu. Arigato Shindo, for everything," said Akira quietly.

"Itadakimasu, enjoy and it's not a problem," replied Hikaru cheerfully.

Both ate the Teriyaki and chicken and Akira didn't complain once even though Hikaru in his opinion thought he let the chicken get too dry.

"How was your game?" asked Hikaru.

Akira smiled.

"I won by komi, and how was your day?" he asked politely.

"Ah I vacuumed, cleaned the windows and dishes. Played Internet Go for awhile, got bored with it and started to make dinner while practicing my Kanji…," replied Hikaru like it was no big deal.

"Sounds relaxing," commented Akira.

"Yeah, your day seemed wet to me," said Hikaru jokingly.

"Yes, it was crazy out there," replied Akira as they both finished up their plates.

"I'll do the dishes since you did the ones for breakfast." Said Akira.

"Okay, um…what do you want to do after this?" asked Hikaru.

Akira pondered for a second.

"I would suggest playing Go," he said.

Hikaru groaned.

"Is that all you ever do?" he asked.

"No actually I do watch TV," responded Akira.

"On Go games?" asked Hikaru.

Akira made a face.

"My whole world doesn't just revolve around Go!" he snapped.

Hikaru snorted.

"Does so! Your whole room is filled with nothing because you play so much!" he pointed out.

"We'll you're not as good as me because you goof off!" snapped Akira throwing a pair of chopsticks in the sink.

"Hey at least I have a life outside of the game," Hikaru said.

Akira whirled around looking angrily and the blonde banged boy.

"And you think I don't have a life?" he screamed his emerald eyes having that look that they had went Akira was majorly pissed off.

"Touya…I'm sorry, I really didn't mean for it to come out that way… I know you have a life. I've been with you through a lot of it. What I said…just sort of…slipped without me thinking," said Hikaru apologetically

Akira's eyes softened.

"I forgive you Shindo, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed, it's been a long day," he said.

"Alright, you get some rest you deserve it," said Hikaru smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Hikaru decided to take a shower and decided to relax for awhile. He had gotten dressed into one of his long sleeved shirts and some sweat pants and was about to head downstairs until he saw Akira's bedroom door open. Hikaru peeked inside to see the boy asleep the covers tangled below his waist…his hair spread across one pillow while his legs and arms were curled around the second pillow.

Hikaru blushed madly. Akira almost...almost looked like a girl. But he wasn't. He was a boy…a very pretty boy...and the position he was in cried out molest me. Hikaru had to shake the thoughts away from his head. But something in the back of his mind was telling him that Kaga was completely right. Hikaru had the urge to just stand there and watch the boy sleep.

'What the hell am I thinking? Even if I do like Touya…there's no way he likes me back!'

Just then the boy stirred and his green eyes opened and his eyes shifted toward Hikaru who didn't have enough time to escape and hide.

Akira jumped upward blushing, throwing the pillow that was he and his arms and legs curled around beside him.

"What are you doing in here Shindo!" screeched out Akira blushing madly.

"I was checking on you. Nice to see you're up Sleeping Beauty," said Hikaru sarcastically.

Akira blushed even more looking away from Hikaru and down at the clock that was hung up across the room.

"How long have you been in here?" he asked.

"Only a couple of minutes," replied Hikaru.

"What were doing in here for a couple minutes?" asked Akira.

"I was watching you sleep," responded Hikaru blushing a little bit.

Akira looked taken a back for a second.

"Why were you watching me?" he asked.

"Because you look cute with your mouth shut, so friggin' cute that you look like a friggin' girl!" teased Hikaru.

Akira blushed.

"What? Do I need to cut my hair so I'll look more like a guy?" he asked.

"NO! If you cut your hair it'll look completely wrong on you. Sorry for being in your room," said Hikaru walking out.

"Dammit Shindo," Akira muttered under his breath and he crawled out of his bed.

He looked in the mirror at his reflection, Hikaru was right, he did look like a girl…

Akira groaned at knowing that Hikaru was right, and yet the blonde haired boy had told him not to cut his hair…. Akira would take his advice not to. He wouldn't feel normal with his brown hair cut.

Akira fixed himself up and went downstairs to see Hikaru in the living room watching TV.

"What are you watching?" asked Akira sitting down next to him.

"Just a movie," replied Hikaru simply.

"Speaking of which…I asked Taeyul about your sensei but he said he'd need more information to find him. Who knows Shindo, he might be Korea," Akira brought up.

Hikaru's golden eyes went wide.

"T-Touya, my sensei is gone, nobody will be able to find him," he replied.

"Please…Shindo give us a chance to find him for you, don't loose hope!" protested Akira grabbing the boy by the shoulders.

Hikaru trembled as Akira's hands grasped his shoulders.

"Touya, I want to tell you the truth about him….but it's not the right time yet," he whispered.

Akira pulled away.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that I know where my sensei is, but I can't go there," replied Hikaru smiling softly.

Akira made an annoyed face.

"I could lend you the money to go find him if he's in some far off country," he said.

"No, money can't take me there," snapped Hikaru tears brimming his eyes.

Akira looked startled for a second, completely surprised that Hikaru Shindo was breaking down in front of him…..like the day that….that Akira had cried himself to sleep over the death of his father.

"H-Hikaru, I'm sorry…. Your…your sensei died?" asked Akira.

Hikaru looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Yes, a very long time ago. He died," he croaked out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry bringing up the subject Hikaru!" comforted Akira.

"It's alright. I've moved on," said Hikaru.

Akira nodded. He at least had two clues on Hikaru's mysterious sensei now, that his sensei was a man and…that he was dead.

_(A/N: A very short chapter, now were getting to one of the plot brackets in the story, Akira is trying to figure out who Hikaru's sensei is...this is where things actually start to make sense...')_


End file.
